


Lost in translation

by GeoApo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Root, Shaw speaks Spanish, Shipper!Machine, Tease!Shaw, small reference to 'the l word'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoApo/pseuds/GeoApo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was an easy number. It was a quick number. It was also a hot number, Shaw had noticed and Root noticed that Shaw had noticed! </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Well, all this _angst_ was consuming me, so here it is: my first angst-free work. Hope i didn't screw it up!

It was an easy number. It was a quick number. It was also a hot number, Shaw had noticed and Root noticed that Shaw had noticed. 

Her name was Sophia, a beautiful 24 year old Latina with long dark hair, light brown skin and curves that could make Shaw look like a rectangle.   
She had sought refuge in New York after having stolen money from a drug cartel that would hunt her to the ends of the earth only to make her suffer; money would be a minor matter.

It didn’t take time for Harold to locate her and send Shaw for a rescue much easier than the anticipated. And it wasn’t that she couldn’t kneecap all alone the five Colombians that were ready to execute their number but Root’s appearance admittedly smoothed the way. 

It did nothing though to help the communication between them, since Sophia spoke English as good as a German shepherd in Paris and neither of the rescuers could understand Spanish, or at least that was what Shaw had implied. 

Until it came time to take her to the airport; new identity and home address: Harold’s contribution.

 

Nobody spoke during the short road trip or, to be precise, nobody spoke with her mouth. Because their eyes had started a conversation so intense that words could never achieve.

Sophia’s gaze was fixed at Shaw, a gaze bursting with lust that kept growing every time Shaw floored it and hands accidentally touching Shaw’s thigh on the pretext of being scared of the sharp turns and the abrupt breakings. 

In the backseat Root was regretting the moment she allowed Sophia to take the front seat and with a stare more dangerous than Cyclops’ she silently threatened her to move away or else… _(Words aren’t sufficient to describe the things Root would do to her)_

As for Shaw, she was just driving, oblivious to the car warfare between the other two women; eyes on the road and her mind on a sandwich with pastrami, extra mustard, spicy and yellow, and enough pepperoncinis to create digestion issues in even the strongest constitution. And of course no mayonnaise! 

 

When they finally got to the airport the atmosphere between them became even more suffocating –if that was even possible, especially when Sophia thanked Shaw with a hug so drawn out that made Root fail to control herself any longer. 

«Okay, ir ahora» 

Sophia didn’t look like she heard Root, but Shaw did and she couldn’t hold back the chuckle that popped up more naturally than a reflex action in a hand to hand combat.

“God, Root your Spanish sucks” Shaw smirked, allowing Sophia to literally stay glued to her. 

“Then why don’t you push her back? You would have elbowed _me_ a hundred times by now”, Root’s annoyed tone was more than noticeable. 

Shaw rolled her eyes and nudged Sophia, “Sofía, puedes soltarme ahora”  
_{Sophia, you can let go now}_

Sophia complied unwillingly and shot a sweet smile at Shaw before turning to Root with a sneer on her face. 

“Did you just…? You speak Spanish!” Root glowered at Shaw.

“¡Un poco!” Shaw smiled playfully before she turned her attention back to Sophia, “La próxima vez que necesites dinero, intenta buscar un trabajo”  
_{A little} {Next time you need money, try searching for a job}_

“Por supuesto. Anota mi teléfono y llámame sí encuentras alguno” she winked, “ο si solo necesitas compañía”  
_{Of course. Write down my number and call me if you find one, or if you just need some company}_

It was Root’s turn to roll her eyes and not being able to attend to this dramedy she headed to a nearby café –of course within sight- leaving the two women to wait in line for the ticket. 

Communications still on even if she couldn’t understand what they were talking about. Listening to Shaw speaking Spanish was enough. 

«Sofía, estás muy buena y no dudo que nos divirtiéramos ¡mucho! Pero no puedo...»  
_{Sophia, you are really hot and i have no doubt that we would have fun, a lot! But i can't...}_

Sophia’s playful smile instantly disappeared, it was probably the first time that someone rejected her, but when Shaw glanced at Root, who was indifferently drinking her coffee, she understood. 

“Ya veo. Pensé que los sentimientos no son mutuos. Supongo que me equivoqué”  
_{I see. I thought that the feelings weren’t mutual. I guess I was wrong}_

«No sé nada de esos»   
_{I know nothing of those}_

«Creo que ella es muy consciente de sus sentimientos, dada la mirada maliciosa que recibía, pero tú…» She smirked «tú no pareces ser la clase para relación»  
_{I believe she is well aware of her feelings, given the malicious look I received, but you...}_  
_{you don’t look like the type for relationship}_

«No soy...»  
_{I’m not…}_

«¿Pero?»  
_{But?}_

«Pero, supongo que merece un intento»  
_{But, i guess she deserves a try}_

«Estoy seguro de que merezca»   
_{I’m sure she does}_

The disappointment was written all over her face, still her lips curved into a smile as she leaned forward and left a peck on Shaw’s cheek. “Hasta luego” she said and eventually disappeared into the crowd. 

“¡Adiós!” Shaw’s response found no recipient, her eyes though found Root considering her and instantly averting her gaze. 

 

Silence inundated the car all the way home; Root was thinking about the conversation Shaw had with that woman and although she could ask the Machine for a translation, she didn’t. _It was a matter of privacy,_ she told herself, deep down though she knew she just couldn’t bear the truth. And maybe it was unfair to have that kind of demands, it wasn’t like they had something, they just fucked sometimes –okay maybe too many times lately- and Root had left some of her stuff at Shaw’s apartment. Not a big deal! Still, she couldn’t get rid of the feelings this situation provoked. She was jealous and the worst thing was that she didn’t have the right to be.

As for Shaw, she was thinking about the sandwich that was waiting for her in the fridge!

 

As soon as they stepped into the apartment Root sat down on the couch and turned on her laptop, the only thing that was able to distract her, and Shaw… well, Shaw ran to the fridge. 

It didn’t take her long to devour the oversized sandwich –and maybe a second one too- and only when she finished she realized that Root hadn’t said a word since the moment they left the airport. _Root had not said a word!_

“Hey” Shaw talked to Root’s back, or actually tried to talk, since her mouth was still busy chewing a long forgotten donut that she found in the fridge. 

In the beginning, Root looked like she didn’t hear anything and continued typing. Until she snapped, “So, she asked for your number…” 

Shaw swallowed, “What?”

Root didn’t turn around to face her, eyes still glued to the laptop’s screen without quite looking at something specific, “I don’t speak Spanish but I’m pretty sure I can understand the words ‘telephono’ and ‘compañía’ ”

Shaw tossed the wrapper and, leaning against the kitchen’s counter, she replied, “Right. Yes she did.”

And maybe Root tried to obstruct the words from escaping her sealed lips but eventually for one more time she turned out to be weak when it came to Shaw, “What did you tell her?”

Shaw gave it a thought for a moment and when the decision was made she approached Root from behind and, leaning forward until her jaw rested on Root’s shoulder, she whispered, “That she’s hot...

And just like that she disappeared into the bedroom, a broad smile on her face and a dumbfounded Root on the couch. 

She stayed there for a while, gawping at a computer’s screen that had entered the sleep mode for quite some time now, until a familiar sound in her earpiece pulled her from the oblivion. 

_‘Sophia, you can let go now’_  
 _‘A little’_  
 _‘Next time you need money, try searching for a job’_  
‘…’

And it kept going until a _‘goodbye’_ ended the conversation and Root found herself smiling.

It wasn’t someday anymore. It was today. How didn’t she grasp that sooner?!

“Can you play that again?” She ostensibly talked to herself, but the Machine was there, always listening and always willing to serve. So she replayed the translation and Root hung on her every word. Listening to Shaw rejecting a smoking hot Latina just for her _–because she deserved a try-_ was all _the Talk_ she needed. 

When the fifth repetition was over, she stood up and entered the bedroom where she surprisingly found Shaw still awake, lying in bed while wearing an orange and oversized t-shirt that read _‘Everyone loves a Latin girl’_ , a smirk on her face that dared her to make a move.

And she made it. 

It took her only a second to get into bed and straddle Shaw, eyes locked and her curls tickling Shaw’s cheeks as she bent over until their lips needed only an inch to cover for a kiss.

“So… Spanish!” Root said and she smirked. 

“Yep” Shaw slightly lifted up her head and went for the kiss before Root drew back momentarily.

“It’s kinda hot” They shared a devilish glance and their lips finally crushed together. 

It was only for a moment, though, Root broke the kiss and continued, “Can you tell me more?”

Shaw looked like she was thinking about it with the most straight face she could ever pull, until a suspicious smile appeared on it and a dangerous spark in her eyes that Root had seen before.

She signed for Root to move closer and she obeyed. Her hair now fully covering Shaw’s face, while a warm breathe caressed her ear. A couple of seconds passed and only then she heard a whisper, more low and rousing than ever before.

“Quiero lamerte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces”  
_{I want to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times}_

Root raised her head and saw the lust reflected in Shaw’s black as night and dilated pupils. 

“What does this mean?” Curiosity and titillation the most distinct timbre in her voice.

Shaw, though, didn’t answer back, she instantly grabbed Root’s arms and with one sudden move she managed to turn them around until she was on top of her. 

She looked down and found a flushed face ready to take whatever she’d give. Root always took with appreciation everything Shaw gave, as little as it was. So now again, Root was patiently waiting and she didn’t mind the wait at all, feeling Shaw’s body covering her own was enough to make her come in a painfully slow way. But eventually she’d come… 

This time though she didn’t have to wait so long, because the very next moment she felt Shaw sliding down and only stopping when her face was inches away from Root’s center.

Before approaching it she smiled up at Root and responded, “Let me show you”

So she showed her.

And it was a pretty accurate translation.


End file.
